In recent years, a service linked to an intention and an action of a user while purposely restricting an authentication area has been provided by using an authentication system adopting wireless communication techniques such as the near field communication (NFC) (Patent Documents 1 to 3). A loop antenna (a coil) is employed when forming the authentication area by using a magnetic field. A current applied to the antenna develops spherical magnetic field distribution on a surface of the antenna. A distance decay property of the magnetic field is shaper than that of an electric wave, and therefore has an advantage that it is possible to clearly mark off a boundary of a wireless coverage.
The sharp distance decay property of the magnetic field is a drawback from the viewpoint of expanding the wireless coverage. When expanding the wireless coverage in the wireless system using the magnetic field, a large current needs to be applied to the antenna, which may lead to a significant increase in power consumption.
A method of amplifying the magnetic field by using a magnetic field resonance effect without increasing a consumption current has been proposed as a mode of solving the aforementioned problem (Patent Documents 4 and 5).